This invention relates to a disposable ashtray.
The main object of this invention is to provide an enclosed ashtray made of paper material, particularly for reducing smoke pollution and the resultant ill effects from inhaling the smoke.
Another object is to provide an ashtray capable of diminishing scattering of ashes by air movement.
A further object is to provide an ashtray which is replaceable and thus readily kept clean.
A still further object is to provide an ashtray which is shaped like a lung and imprinted with blood vessels. In use the smoke will blacken the paper lung as a visual warning for the smoker to take care of his real lung.